


An Endless Tale

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ghosts, I want these two to be happy, Spoilers for chapters 574 and 923
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The world is full of phenomena nobody could explain, mostly because of powers granted by the Devil Fruits to those lucky enough to find and consume them. But what if one of those powers is to tap into the other side?In an attempt to lessen the sorrow that their Captain shares with their newest member, one of their crewmates eats a Devil Fruit which enables them to channel ghosts.Thanks to their efforts, Luffy and O-Tama are reunited with someone who means the world to them.





	An Endless Tale

To an ordinary crew, their coexistence is just a means to an end.

They lied and betrayed at every possible opportunity.

This, however, was not the case with Straw Hat Crew. They were bound together by adversity and bad experiences they had to endure. These experiences brought them together. As a result, their bonds were as strong as steel. Hurting one of them meant hurting all of them. That was their creed.

Today was the sixteenth of January, or the Anniversary, as they liked to call it. It had been a year since Wano Country was liberated, and Kin'nemon was declared a King Regent until Momonosuke was old enough to claim the throne. A year since Luffy asked O-Tama to join the crew, and she accepted. The other crew-members suspected it was a personal choice. He needed to have someone to remind him of his brother, whom he had lost, near him. 

And yet, they couldn't help but notice the grief that the two exhibited in secret, when they thought no one was looking. They saw each expression, most of them caused by a different kind of painful memory. They grieved along with their Captain and fellow crewmate. Well, most of them did.

Once they landed on a large island, Robin decided to get to the bottom of the issue.

"What is up with you?" Robin prodded gently "You have been acting strangely for this past week....."

"It's nothing." he lied "I just got chills."

"Maybe I should call Chopper-san." Robin offered "He could take a look at you and help you out if you're feeling sick."

"That won't be necessary." he replied curtly "After all, there are different kinds of illnesses, some of which are governed by the sea."

With those words, he departed. He had his sights set on a specific Devil Fruit, one that could end the grief of his two nakama. He had been a part of the original crew of five. The crew that had the privilege of meeting their Captain's brother, however brief that meeting was. 

He approached the market stall owner, his expression completely serious.

"I heard the rumors about a certain Devil Fruit, one that allows the user to gain access to the Netherworld and willingly allow one of the inhabitants to share a body with themselves." he said "I asked people in this area, and they all said you know where to find it. So tell me what I want to know."

"And what would you offer in return?" the stall owner prompted

"How about this?" he let the stall owner see one of his most prized possessions.

"You've got yourself a deal, young man." the stall owner gave him a cheshire grin, and handed him a map "This should lead you to the location of the Devil Fruit you seek."

-x-

The round fruit in front of him mocked him.

It could give him a power to bring Ace out of the Netherworld and allow his spirit to occupy his body, alongside his own soul. It held the opportunity to ease Luffy and O-Tama's grief.

All he had to do is eat it, giving up his ability to swim, forever.

He made his decision.

He took a single bite, and swallowed.

It was enough.

"Which inhabitant of this realm do you choose, human?" a cold voice asked him

He made his choice.

-x-

He returned to the ship, acting as if everything was normal. After all, any lapse will be ignored. The others would think that the lapses were just a part of his normal routine. When he began acting as a living host for Ace's spirit, some problems that Ace had transferred over. The tendency to pass out at random times was one of them. Still, it was worth it. It would make Luffy and O-Tama happy. Every year, on the Anniversary, he would let Ace take over his body. Perhaps more than that, even, if he saw that the two of them needed it.

"What's wrong?" Chopper asked him

"Nothing." he lied "I'll be on upper deck. I'm going to practice some more."

_"I can't believe you gave up one of the vital components of your entire combat style for me."_ Ace spoke for the first time since their 'contract'.

"That's because I didn't do it for you." he announced bluntly "I did it for Luffy and O-Tama. Your impulsiveness hurt them, and hurt them bad. It was my duty as Luffy's first mate to fix this mess."

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is a Devil Fruit user now?


End file.
